


Fan #1

by LunaIssabella



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: M/M, Spencer youtuber, Stalker, ectofeature
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Pronto, se promete, muy pronto [...] tendría el placer de conocer a su más grande fan, el número #1 de todos. [...]
Relationships: Billy Joe Cobra/Spencer Wright, Ectofeature - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fan #1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz último viernes 13 del año!
> 
> Espero que disfruten mucho de este drabble, tanto como yo haciendolo en 15 minutos ¡retada por mi beta!
> 
> Dedicado con mucho cariño para ella

**Fan #1**

En la pantalla se empieza a reproducir el último vídeo de Spencer Wright, un directo realizado por el joven youtuber a petición de sus fans para mostrar que tal iba la decoración de Halloween de su casa, momento que la nueva estrella de la plataforma está aprovechando para responder las preguntas más comunes que le hacen sus espectadores en las redes sociales. Mientras tanto, en la habitación dónde el vídeo se sigue reproduciendo un joven observa la pantalla sin parpadear con un lapicero en la mano y una libreta apoyada descuidadamente en el escritorio.

Ladea la cabeza analizando las imágenes que desfilan delante de sí, lo que provoca que el pelo negro se deslice por su mejilla y frente a sus ojos estorbándole un poco. Bufa quitándole importancia concentrándose en cada pequeño detalle que muestra el joven Wright, riendo ante un comentario de quién le sirve de camarógrafo; gira un poco la silla en la que se encuentra sentado para ver con más facilidad el tablero junto a su escritorio, lleno de recortes de revista, fotografías, un poco borrosas por haber sido tomadas rápidamente, algunos objetos que podrían ser considerados basura, un mechón de pelo castaño y lo más importante un mapa con varios círculos rojos.

Se inclina tomando una de las fotografías y escribe algo en la parte de atrás antes de volver a colgarla.

— _Bien, el momento por el que todos estaban esperando_ —escucha la voz de Spencer y rápidamente regresa la vista a la pantalla justo cuando sale de su casa guiando a su camarógrafo hasta el patio para mostrar las decoraciones que, tal y como anunció en su cuenta de Twitter, había recibido unos días antes.

Lentamente una gran sonrisa se va pintando en el rostro del espectador al notar la forma cuidadosa en que Spencer se centra en las decoraciones y no en los demás detalles de su vivienda o su patio pero, oh, justo por una fracción de segundo visualizó lo que necesitaba para completar el rompecabezas que tiene anotado en su libreta. Rápidamente toma una captura de pantalla para anotar el detalle que notó y triunfante alza las hojas, como un trofeo de gran valor.

Deja escapar una pequeña carcajada que retumba por toda la habitación antes de dejar cuidadosamente la libreta a un lado y concentrarse en la imagen de Spencer. Con suave tacto acaricia la pantalla, como si en realidad pudiera poner su mano contra la mejilla del castaño, movimientos lentos y hasta cariñosos.

Pronto, se promete, muy pronto Spencer Wright tendría el placer de conocer a su más grande fan, el número #1 de todos.


End file.
